


Heaven Doesn't Seem Far Away

by abbyli



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, HAPPY ENDING Y'ALL, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: “I love you, Darcy Lewis. I love the fact that you snort when you laugh. When you are listening to your music, you start dancing and you don’t care who’s watching. I love the incredible bond you have with our daughter. Where you start, she completes you. I love that you never let me give up, not for one second. And I promise, I won’t give up now.”





	

[ [a drop in the ocean, ron pope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hZpo1ZJDxM) ]

.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Stupid._

“This must be a thing with you.”

He snorts, struggling to focus on the steering wheel.

“So what are you going to do now?”

Darcy’s eyes are gentle, her tone teasing. He manages to turn his head, wincing at the incredible pain that slides through his neck. “Stay awake.”

She nods. “Exactly. Stay awake, Steve. Think about the things that make you tick.”

“Tick?” he asks.

“Yep. What gets you up in the morning?”

He cuts his eyes to her. “You.”

She swallows. “There’s more to living than me.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “But you’re what I want to live for.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Darcy says softly. “That’s selfish.”

Steve groans, brushing his fingers over the flowing cut on his forehead. He can feel a large bruise forming on his jaw and his stomach hurts like hell. Internal bleeding, he’s sure of it. With the serum he can last a bit longer than most but if he doesn’t get some help soon...

“Get out of the car.”

He stares at Darcy for a moment. His hand wraps around the door handle and he groans in pain. Broken arm too.

“You need to get out of the car, pick a direction, and start walking. That’s the only way you are going to be able to come home to me.”

With a grunt, the door becomes unhinged and he tumbles out into the grass.

Darcy suddenly appears beside him, her hands reaching for his shoulders but not touching. “Steve? Steve, look at me.”

“I can see you, sweetheart,” he whispers. “Oh god...”

“Hey,” Darcy’s voice brings him back from the reverie of agony. He searches for her face in the dim evening light, resting on the aqua blue of her eyes. “You can do this. I have faith in you.”

“You do?” he repeats dumbly.

Darcy smiles. “Always.”

And then she’s gone.

Steve calls out for her, his eyes filling with tears. He has to get up. _Get up, get up, get up._

Another groan of pain escapes his lips as his good arm reaches up to grasp onto the car door and he slowly climbs to his feet.

“Seriously, punk? When did you get so careless?”

He rolls his eyes, not looking at Bucky. “And when will you stop being such a nag?”

Bucky shrugs. “Hey, what can you do? It’s in my DNA to bust your chops.”

Steve grunts, pushing one foot in front of the other. His eyes survey the damage of his wrecked car. “What did I do?”

“You got distracted by a fluffy bunny?” Bucky offers.

“You’re really helpful,” Steve glances back down the road but sees no other cars or people. “How did I crash? I can’t remember.”

“Maybe that’s the first step.”

“What?” Steve narrows his eyes. His friend doesn’t look the same though. He looks like someone from the past, someone from long ago that should have stayed a permanent marker in history. “Buck?”

Bucky glances down at his attire, running a hand through his shorn hair. Another second passes before Steve realizes that both hands are made of flesh. “I didn’t expect this,” he chuckles. “Well what do you know?”

“Jesus,” Steve turns away, his good arm wrapped around his stomach. “That can’t be.”

“It is for the time being.” Bucky follows him, his fists disappearing inside the blue pea coat. “You’re starting to remember.”

“Remember what?” he spits. “I hit my head and I’m hallucinating my friend wearing World War Two attire. Did Darcy drag you to a cosplay?”

“Very funny.” Bucky stuffs both of his hands in his pockets. “Nah, I think that clunk on the head you took woke something up in you.”

Steve turns, wincing in effort. “Woke something?” he repeats.

“Well...the fact is I have not worn a pea coat in years and yet you’re thinking of me in _this_ one,” Bucky replies, the corner of his mouth lifting up. “Think about it.”

Then he’s gone.

“Buck?”

A soft chilly breeze is his answer.

He keeps walking.

There is no sign of life, nothing at all. He’s so alone on this road and if he stops walking he will die.

_Keep walking, keep walking._

“On your right.”

He didn’t hear the footsteps, coming up and passing him on his left side. Steve lifts his head and sees a blur of grey pass him, suddenly skidding to a halt before laughing.

“Yeah man!” Sam cheers. “Whooo! I finally got ya!”

Steve manages a smile. “You did.”

Sam places his hands on his hips, shooting him a cocky grin that makes him laugh. “So what are you going to do about it?”

He tilts his head, his vision swimming as new fresh pain surges it’s way through his body. “What can I do about?”

His friend falls into step beside him, eyes hardening as the former soldier kicks in. “You turn around and you kick my ass, just like you always did.”

Steve’s steps speed up and he passes Sam, not looking back as his friend disappears. “On your left.”

-;

The smallest of cries leaves him when his legs finally buckle and he falls. His uninjured arm reaches out, stopping his head from hitting the concrete but he lays there. He can’t move, he can’t go on anymore.

“Well Captain Rogers, this is a right mess you have gotten yourself into.”

His head shoots up and his vision shakes again. “P-Peggy?”

The brunette smiles, folding her arms in front of her chest. “Tell me you actually know that.”

“I-I do.”

Peggy crouches down so they are eye level, her gaze so familiar, so full of the fire that he had fallen in love with.

“Get up. You are almost there.”

“W-Where?” Oh great, now his voice is shutting down.

“To the end, Steve,” Peggy says. “You need to keep going.”

“Suppose I d-don’t want too?”

“That’s ridiculous.” Peggy lightly touches his shoulder and he feels it. He feels her there. “You never stop fighting.”

“I’m tired, Peggy,” he whispers. “So tired.”

“Then take a break,” Peggy says, her face inches from his own. “Then you get up and try again.”

He grits his teeth, pushing his good arm down onto the concrete street and rising up. Sweat beads and drips down his forehead as more pain crosses his chest.

“That’s it...” Peggy murmurs. “That’s it.”

One step. Two steps.

“Steve?”

Peggy’s gone and Darcy’s there.

His heart tears. How could he even consider giving up when he had her waiting for him?

“I’m not going to give the bullshit speech about ‘I’m waiting for you and our kid is waiting for you’. You already know that,” she says. “The rest is up to you.”

“I love you.”

Darcy stops, staring.

“I love you, Darcy Lewis,” he breathes, the pain suddenly fading. “I love the fact that you snort when you laugh. When you are listening to your music, you start dancing and you don’t care whose watching. I love the incredible bond you have with our daughter.” His eyes begin to burn with tears again. “Where you start, she completes you. I love that you never let me give up, not for one second. And I promise, I won’t give up now.”

Tears streak down Darcy’s cheeks. She steps backwards, letting him pass her.

A tiny speck of light brightens up the darkness ahead. As Steve moves forward, the light grows. He sees people moving about, figures and shapes and oh god, he could cry.

“ _H-help!”_

The people see him – they _see_ him.

-;

 “Darcy?”

Sam shuffles into the room, taking the empty seat beside her. Darcy manages a weak smile that fades almost instantly. “He would have been dead within an hour if that couple hadn’t found him.”

“My god...”

Darcy’s eyes fall on Steve’s still form, suddenly blurring with tears. “I don’t think I can do this again, Sam.”

“Hey,” Sam leans forward, resting his hand on her wrist. She places her fingers on top of his. “Whatever happens, we are all here for you and Steve. He’s alive. He’s going to be okay.”

“I know that,” she says, letting her head fall back and breathing through her nose. “What if – what if it happened again?”

“What makes you think that?” Sam asks.

“Because this is what took his memory in the first place. We were finally okay, Sam and this happens _again_.”

“And if it did, he’s still Steve. No matter how many conks on the head he gets, nothing can rip away the person he is,” Sam’s voice is so gentle. “He’s too big of a pain in the ass for that.”

Darcy laughs wetly, brushing away her tears.

“There’s one thing I know and that’s Steve loves you and he adores that little munchkin back home. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

Darcy manages a weak smile. “Thanks. I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re damn right,” Sam chuckles. He gets to his feet and pops a kiss to her head. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

She waits until the door closes, announcing Sam’s departure before she lets a few tears drop down her cheeks and trip over her chin. She presses her hands to her eyes, swallowing the sob that tries to escape.

“ _D-Darcy...”_

Her eyes fly open. Steve’s watching her, his own eyes heavily lidded but he’s _there._ “Oh thank god.” Steve groans as he tries to lift his hand, the mere movement agonizing for him. She reaches for him, her hands wrapping around his so gently. “You scared the heck out of me.”

“Sorry,” he breathes, obviously trying to stem the pain back.

“I can get a nurse,” she tries, rising to her feet but his voice stops her.

“They can’t do anything for me,” Steve mutters. “My body will burn up anything they try to give.”

Darcy sits back down, dragging the chair closer to his bed. “Melina misses you. She’ll be here tomorrow when you’re feeling a little better.”

He smiles at that. “I miss her so much. I owe her a Howling Commandoes story.”

“Howling Commandoes?” Darcy repeats. The last time Steve promised their daughter that kind of a story was before ...

“The day she was born, Bucky and Sam wanted me to call her something like ‘Tex’ or some dumb nickname,” Steve smirks at the memory. Oh god, at the _memory._ “You had had false labor for the past three weeks before she was born so when you woke up that day you thought it was the same. By the time you admitted that Melina was on the way, we got the hospital and she was born thirty minutes later. I thought she was going to pop right out on the steps.”

“My water broke on Tony’s fancy Persian rug. I don’t think he stopped complaining about that until we stuck Melina in his arms. Then he was so far gone there was no coming back,” she smiles. “Steve...”

Steve’s eyes meet hers. “I remember, Darcy.”

She’s crying again but she doesn’t care. Steve manages to lift his good arm up and Darcy tucks her head into his neck, breathing him in. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” She can feel Steve shaking and this time it wasn’t from pain.

.

**_Fin_ **

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yep so Steve lost his memory on a mission and it took a car accident to bring it back. He and Darcy have been married for a while and they have a five year old daughter called Melina. She and Darcy are partners in crime and Steve adores them both, with or without a memory. 
> 
> Do try and leave a review.


End file.
